HOTD: La historia de un sobreviviente (Nueva Versión)
by J.Dead
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Ken Aikawa un joven de 15 años que se encontraba en su Casa solo y aburrido mientras su hermana y su madrastra estaban de compras, quien hubiera pensado que justo ese dia Sabado comenzaria el apocalipsis, ahora solo queda ver... ¿Como sobrevivira? Ken x Harem {Posible Lemon} {No se hacer summarys}.


**Buenas Gente, yo aquí xD, trayéndoles {Después de mucho tiempo} la nueva versión de HOTD: La historia de un Sobreviviente.**

 **Pero antes de que comiencen a leer el Fic les quiero informar/aclarar 2 cosas importantes sobre el Fic.**

 **Primero:** En este Fic el Personaje Principal sera un OC {Creado por mi} llamado Ken Aikawa, por lo que Takashi y los otros Personajes del Canon original, no serán los Personajes Principales. Pero aclaro que ellos SI existen, solo que en este Fic, la historia no tratara sobre ellos {O al menos no por ahora}.

 **Segundo:** Para que no haya confusiones con respecto a el lugar donde se esta llevando a cabo la historia, se usara la misma Ciudad en la que Takashi y los otros están {Al inicio del Anime}. Pero habrá cambios con respecto a la Ciudad, en el sentido de que la Ciudad tendrá lugares o áreas "nuevas", por motivos relacionados con que nunca nos brindaron mucha información sobre la Ciudad "Completa".

 **Bien ahora, un pequeño resumen de la historia de el Personaje Principal {Ken Aikawa}, su descripción física {Para que les sea mas fácil imaginárselo} y su vestimenta {La que suele usar comúnmente}.**

 **Y aclaro ahora que no diré nada sobre la "Personalidad" de Ken, ni tampoco algo así como "Que armas prefiere usar", ni nada de eso.**

 **Por el simple hecho de que cuando empiezas a ver un Anime {En este caso Fic}, nunca sabes nada del Personaje Principal {Salvo su forma física al verlo y un poco de su historia al ver como vive}. Por lo que no diré nada sobre la personalidad de Ken, ni que tipo de armas prefiere usar, eso ya lo irán viendo a medida que vayan leyendo los Caps del Fic.**

 **Bueno, comencemos con la descripción**

 **Historia de Ken {Resumida}:** Ken Aikawa es hijo de Richard Aikawa {Un empresario millonario} y Sara Takamura {Cuyo trabajo es desconocido para Ken}. Desde su nacimiento Ken siempre a estado con Sara, Richard siempre estaba de viaje trabajando por lo que apenas estaba presente en casa. A los 3 años de edad Ken y Sara fueron testigos de un trágico accidente en el cual solo sobrevivió una pequeña niña de 3 años y medio. Sara decidió adoptar a la niña, luego de ver que la pequeña se había vuelto huérfana, pero cuando le dijo a Richard sobre la niña, el se negó a aceptarla, Sara logro convencer a Richard de adoptarla al mentirle diciéndole que la criaría para que fuera la sirvienta de Ken en el futuro. Luego de convencer a Richard, Sara contrato a una criada {o Maid, como prefieran decirle} llamada Akira Kushiki, para que le ayudara en la crianza de la niña mientras ella cuidaba a Ken. Desde entonces la niña paso a llamarse Naomi Takamura y gracias a las enseñanzas que Akira le daba, se convirtió en una joven hermosa, educada e inteligente. Cuando Ken cumplió 7 años Sara fue víctima de un trágico accidente en el cual murió, cuando Richard escucho la noticia, su reacción fue... lamentable..., se separo de su "familia", a tal punto en el que solo dedicaba su tiempo al trabajo, sin importarle como estaba Ken. Ken nunca supo como murió Sara, desde el accidente estuvo viviendo solo junto a Naomi y Akira. Akira luego de haber vivido 4 años con los niños se encariño con ellos y en memoria de su difunta "jefa" decidió criarlos con mucho amor para que no vivieran tristes por la muerte de Sara. Actualmente Ken tiene 15 años y al haber sido criado durante 8 años por Akira al igual que Naomi, se a convertido en un joven apuesto, inteligente y amable. Aunque {Debido a su sangre Aikawa} a veces no puede evitar actuar de una forma egoísta o posesiva.

 **Descripción de Ken:** Ken es un chico de 15 años de pelo castaño corto y un poco alborotado que le llega hasta la parte baja del cuello sin llegar a tocar los hombros {El típico peinado de Personaje Principal castaño de Anime xD}. De ojos color verde. Tiene un rostro el cual se puede definir como serio pero a la vez relajado. Su tono de piel es claro. Y tiene un cuerpo delgado y ejercitado, con un poco de musculatura {No la suficiente como para decir que es musculoso, pero si la suficiente como para demostrar que hace ejercicio}.

 **Vestimenta de Ken:** Ken suele usar un conjunto compuesto por una camiseta o remera {De color negro o azul oscuro}, unos pantalones {Azul oscuro}, una chaqueta {Verde oscuro o Negra con algunas lineas de color rojo} y unos deportivos {Negros con franjas rojas}.

 **Bueno era todo {Perdón por hacer una introducción tan larga} sin mas preámbulo, que comience el Fic.**

 **Posdata:** El inicio de este Capítulo sera un poco "rápido", debido a que no me ocurría como hacerlo de una manera mas... "extensa".

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

-"Bla bla bla"- - Personaje hablando.

"(Bla bla bla)" - Personaje pensando.

"[Bla bla bla]" - Comunicaciones televisivas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

{El Bla bla bla es un ejemplo xD} - Cuando habla el autor osea yo, para aclarar cosas.

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction es clasificación M por lo que menores de 18 años {Según la nacionalidad} no deberían leer esto.

Aviso que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Añado también que este fanfiction puede contener lenguaje vulgar o obsceno.

No me hago responsable por quien lea este fanfiction.

Leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Highschool of the Dead, ni de cualquier Personaje o Cosa, que sea de otro Anime. Yo solo soy dueño de los Personajes creados por mi y de las Cosas inventadas por mi.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El Comienzo del Fin**

* * *

7:37 PM.

Era una tarde tranquila, el sonido de un control remoto siendo presionado, era lo único que se escuchaba en la Casa de nuestro joven protagonista "Ken Aikawa", quien se encontraba acostado cómodamente en el sofá, viendo televisión

-"(No hay nada que ver...)"- pensó Ken bostezando mientras cambiaba de canal en canal.

Hoy era sábado y como era costumbre Naomi y Akira habían salido temprano de compras. Por lo que Ken, al no tener nada que hacer, se encontraba solo y aburrido en Casa.

-"(Mejor tomo una siesta en lo que tardan en regresar...)"- pensó Ken mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a la televisión para apagarla.

Pero justo antes de que presionara el botón de apagado, la transmisión se corto.

-"(¿? ¿Que pasa?)"- pensó Ken confundido mientras sacudía un poco la televisión

De repente la transmisión volvió y Ken se sorprendió al ver lo que estaban transmitiendo.

Una reportera arriba de una camioneta con la ropa rasgada reportando, mientras que personas corrían gritando y otras se hallaban tiradas en el suelo cubiertas de sangre.

-"(¿Una película?)"- pensó Ken confundido.

Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de eso, pero cuando miro mas de cerca vio que el lugar donde estaban transmitiendo se trataba de un área cerca de su casa, además de que, entre esa multitud de personas tiradas en el suelo, se encontraba uno de sus vecinos, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre y siendo devorado por un desconocido.

-"¿Esto es real?"- dijo Ken con miedo, creyendo que lo que veía se trataba de una broma.

De repente un hombre salio de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y comenzó a morder a la reportera lo cual causo que la pantalla se cubriera de sangre.

Ken al ver eso, se tapo la boca para así evitar vomitar del asco.

Cuando la sangre se disperso un poco, Ken pudo ver un poco mejor al hombre. Era un hombre cubierto con manchas de sangre, con ropa toda rasgada y casi sin piel en su rostro, se podía ver hasta sus dientes los cuales estaba usando para comerse a la reportera.

Ken temblaba de miedo, se fue corriendo al fregadero del baño y se echo agua a la cara para relajar su mente un poco.

-"(¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que son esas "Cosas"? ¿Porque ese hombre mordió a la reportera?)"- eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Ken.

De repente se escucho un grito y Ken al escucharlo salio del Baño para luego dirigirse a la Sala. Y acercarse a una de las ventanas.

-"(¡¿Que demonios?!)"-

Hombres, mujeres, incluso niños corrían y gritaban por las calles mientras eran perseguidos a paso lento por esas "cosas". Mientras que algunos solo se encontraban muertos y cubiertos de sangre.

-"(Son... son...)"-

Otros solo gritaban por ayuda al ser devorados vivos por aquellos "Monstruos" cuyo apetito parecía no tener fin.

-"Son... ¿Zombies?"- murmuro Ken con la voz temblorosa por el miedo al ver como algunas personas trataban de matar a esas cosas apuñalándolos y golpeándolos, pero a los Monstruos no parecía afectarles dichos ataques.

 **Aclaración:** Ken ya sabe que son los Zombies, debido a que siempre los ve en películas de terror o en algunos programas de televisión y {Como cualquier persona "normal"} también sabe que los Zombies no existen. Pero el hecho de verlos en la vida real, moviéndose y comiendo gente era algo que no podía creer.

-"¡Auxilio!"- grito alguien.

Ken dirigió su mirada a la derecha para ver a una chica que se encontraba a unos metros de su Casa y que estaba siendo perseguida por tres de Ellos.

-"(¡La van a matar!)"- pensó Ken mientras veía como la chica retrocedía con miedo y los Zombies la rodeaban.

Pero justo antes de que los Zombies la atraparan...

-"¡Por aquí!"- grito Ken sin pensarlo mientras habría la ventana.

La chica al escuchar a Ken, volteo para luego comenzar a correr hacia la ventana {Aclaro, la Casa de Ken es de esas casas que no tienen vallas, ni cercas} y entrar de un salto a lo cual Ken al percatarse de lo que la chica haría, se aparto.

Luego de que la chica entrara, Ken de inmediato cerro la ventana.

-"Estuvo cerca..."- suspiro Ken aliviado, pero ese alivio duro pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que "Ellos" se dirigían hacia la ventana.

-"(¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!)"-

Ken se quedo inmóvil, el miedo de ver que Ellos ya estaban a unos metros de la ventana y acercándose. Era algo que lo hacia pensar que seria su fin, a no ser que...

-"¡Ayuda!"- gritaba un hombre robusto corriendo, mientras era perseguido por muchos Zombies, entonces, los que ya estaban a unos centímetros de la ventana, al escuchar los gritos, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en dirección al hombre robusto.

Ken retrocedió un poco y sin darse cuenta por el miedo, tropezó, sin darle importancia simplemente puso su mano sobre su pecho para intentar calmar su pulso, el cual estaba elevado por el hecho de haber sentido que moriría

Luego de unos minutos Ken recordó a la chica que acababa de entrar por su ventana, volteo y vio que ella estaba sentada en el piso temblando con las rodillas en su pecho, abrazándose así misma con la cabeza abajo, prácticamente en posición fetal.

El castaño al verla así, se levanto y se acerco un poco -"Estas bien?"- le pregunto preocupado.

La chica levanto la mirada y antes de que Ken se diera cuenta, salto {Literalmente} sobre el, tumbándolo al piso y sin importarle cual seria la reacción de Ken, simplemente se mantuvo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su abdomen.

Ken, al recibir la "embestida" de la chica, cayo de espaldas al piso, lo cual le causo un poco de dolor, pero antes de que el se quejara por la acción de la chica, comenzó a sentir húmedo su abdomen, la chica estaba llorando.

-"(Maldición ¿Y ahora que hago?)"- pensó Ken con miedo.

Si algo había aprendido bien Ken, por parte de Akira, era que nunca dejara que una chica llorara y en caso de que eso sucediera, que hiciera todo lo posible para que la chica dejara de llorar.

Ken solo se limito a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la chica mientras le decía que se tranquilizara y que todo estaba bien.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica fue liberando un poco el agarre, puso sus manos en el pecho de Ken para poder incorporarse, dando entender a Ken que ya se había relajado, los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante un momento pero, a causa de eso, el castaño comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ante la delicada mirada de la chica.

-"Gra... gracias... por salvarme..."- dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa mientras se frotaba los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas

-"¿? ah... ehhh de nada"- dijo Ken desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

-"..."-

-"..."-

La chica se quedo mirando curiosa al castaño, analizándolo de arriba a abajo, lo cual causaba que el adolescente comenzara a sentirse incomodo.

-"(¿Porque me mira tanto?)"- pensó el castaño aun con la mirada desviada.

-"(Este chico... se que lo e visto antes pero... ¿Donde exactamente?)"- pensó la chica mientras seguía mirando al castaño.

En un intento por romper el incomodo silencio, Ken decidió hablar -"Ammm... podrías decirme tu nombre?"-

-"... ¡!"- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del castaño, pero se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente -"Ah si si, ejem..."- tosió la chica -"Mi nombre es Yuki Ashikaga"- se presentó la ahora conocida como Yuki.

Yuki es una hermosa chica, de 14 años de edad, de largo cabello negro que le llega hasta los muslos, de ojos color negro, con un rostro el cual se puede definir como serio pero a la vez adorable. Su tono de piel es claro. Posee un cuerpo suave y delicado, de cintura delgada, unas largas piernas bien torneadas y pechos copa B casi C.

Su vestimenta esta compuesta por una blusa gris de tirantes ajustada la cual resaltaba sus pechos, un chaleco sin mangas negro, unos jeans cortos celestes con cinturón blanco, unas medias largas negras, botas de tacón café y una pulsera blanca.

-"(Yuki eh... que lindo nombre)"- pensó Ken mientras la veía -"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ken Aikawa"- se presento Ken.

-"Igualmente"- contesto la chica.

-"..."-

-"..."-

-"Bu-bu-bueno creo que deberíamos.. levantarnos"- sugirió Ken mientras se levantaba.

-"Eh? ah si..."- respondió Yuki mientras imitaba al castaño.

Pero justo antes de levantarse por completo, Yuki se tambaleo un poco, Ken al percatarse del tambaleo de Yuki, reacciono a los pocos segundos y la atrapo.

-"(Debe estar cansada...)"- pensó Ken mientras sostenía por los hombros a Yuki, quien al parecer se desmayo debido al cansancio.

-"(No puedo dejarla así..)"- Ken con cuidado se arrodillo y cargo a Yuki estilo princesa, para luego llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes

Justo ahora algunos estarán pensando ¿Cuarto de huéspedes? bueno, la cosa es que Ken, Naomi y Akira nunca abandonaron la Casa Aikawa {Luego de que Sara muriera y Richard dejara de vivir ahí}, puesto que legalmente le pertenecía a Ken {Ya que la Casa estaba a nombre de los Aikawa} y aunque a él no les gustara vivir ahí, por el hecho de la Casa le recuerda a su difunta madre {Lo cual le deprime}, sabia que Akira no era una persona con una buena vida monetaria {Ya que ella antes vivía en un departamento} y no quería que ella gastara su dinero en una nueva casa solo por capricho suyo.

La Casa Aikawa consta de una sala, un comedor, dos baños y cuatro habitaciones, de las cuales una no servía para nada, ya que ahí antes dormían Sara y Richard, pero como Sara murió y Richard dejo vivir ahí, la habitación quedo desocupada, así que decidieron dejarla como una habitacion "adicional", por si alguna vez la necesitaban.

-"(¡Con cuidado! ¡Con cuidado!)"- pensó Ken mientras lentamente bajaba a Yuki y la colocaba en la cama.

Luego de acomodarla y taparla con las sabanas Ken se quedo contemplándola unos minutos para luego abandonar la habitación

-"(... ¡! ¡Mierda se me olvido!)"- pensó/recordó Ken.

Con todo lo que acababa de suceder, Ken se olvido de que Naomi y Akira aun no habían regresado lo cual comenzó a preocuparle, temiendo que hayan salido heridas por culpa de los Zombies.

Ken rápidamente saco su celular {O móvil, como prefieran llamarle} del bolsillo y marco el numero de Naomi -"Vamos vamos"- murmuro Ken desesperado al ver que Naomi tardaba en contestar.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos {Que para Ken fueron eternos} Naomi por fin contesto.

-"[¡Ken! ¡Ken! !¿Eres tu?¡]"- pregunto/grito Naomi con miedo, temiendo que algo le haya pasado a Ken.

-"¡Si soy yo!"- contesto Ken, aliviando un poco a Naomi -"¡¿Naomi donde estas?! ¡¿Donde esta Akira?!"- pregunto Ken rápidamente

-"¡Estamo...!"-

BRRRRR {No se como se escribe el efecto de sonido de cuando señal del celular se corta, así que hagan como que es esa xD}

-"¿Naomi? ¡¿Naomi me escuchas?! ¡¿Naomi donde están?!"- pregunto Ken con miedo de que la llamada se haya cortado.

-"BRRRR Es... BRRRR centro... BRRRR ...mercial toki... BRRRR wa... BRRRR"-

-"¡¿Naomi?! ¡¿Naomi que sucede?!"- pregunto Ken para luego separar el celular de su oreja y ver que la llamada se había cortado.

Ken comenzó a entrar en pánico, tenia que encontrar a Naomi y Akira. Se acerco a la puerta de la entrada listo para abrirla. Pero se detuvo en seco al recordar la situación de afuera.

-"(Maldición.. por mucho quiera ir por Naomi y Akira justo ahora, no puedo ir a lo loco corriendo por la calle sin ninguna protección o forma de defenderme...)"- pensó al recordar a las personas que trataron de enfrentarse a los Zombies.

Ken se mantuvo durante unos minutos apoyado de espaldas a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pensando en que haría, mas específicamente, en las ultimas palabras que escucho de Naomi.

-"(Mmm... es obvio que "centro mercial" significa centro comercial)"- razono Ken -"Pero... que era toki wa?"- se pregunto asi mismo.

-"(Mmm ¿Tokitowa?, no no, así no era...)"- nego Ken con la cabeza -"(... ¿Tokisawa?... no tampoco)"- volvió a negar.

-"(Toki Toki... ¡!) (¡Ya me acorde!) ¡Centro comercial Tokikawa!"- exclamo felizmente para si mismo, al recordar el nombre del lugar.

-"(Bueno eso me quita un peso de encima)"- pensó Ken al ya saber la ubicación "Actual" de Naomi y Akira -"(Ahora solo me falta pensar que usare para defenderme de los zombies... mmm... si mal no recuerdo... al Viejo le gustaba coleccionar armas...)"- pensó Ken mientras miraba a una de las paredes de la Sala, observando un cuadro que mostraba una imagen de el {Cuando era un bebe} junto a una sonriente Saya y un serio Richard.

Luego de estar unos minutos viendo el cuadro, Ken dirigió su mirada a su muñeca, mas específicamente, a su reloj para ver la hora.

-"8:22 PM..."- suspiro Ken -"(Deberia avisarle a Naomi que ire por ellas)"- penso Ken mientras sacaba de nuevo su celular.

-"Pero... (¿Que le escribo exactamente?...)"- se pregunto así mismo {De nuevo xD} mientras miraba su celular.

* * *

 **Fin del primer Cap.**

 **Bueno, antes de cerrar por "Completo" lo que seria este primer Cap, quiero hacer una ultima aclaración y también agradecer a un amigo.**

 **Aclaración:** Este Fic no sera el típico Fic, en el que el Personaje Principal es un experto mata Zombies que siempre le sale todo bien.

 **Agradecimiento:** Quiero agradecer a Erick Kingdom, por los consejos y la ayuda que me brindo, durante la creación de este primer Cap. Y también les recomendaría {Si les gustan los Fics de "Naruto"} que pasaran a leer su Fic: "Naruto, un Ninja audaz".

 **Bueno eso era todo, nos vemos en el próximo Cap xD.**

 **Posdata:** ¿Alguien sabe si saldrá nueva temporada de Highschool of the Dead?


End file.
